I'll Be Back
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Her sad eyes turned up to the pale sunlit sky, feeling the ivory flakes land on her face. He had promised, but chances of the truth were slim. NxM


**I enjoy writing one/shots. This is a dark Christmas fic, so well, yeah. Not dark as in rape, just as in depressing. I don't know why I said dark then. . . Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA**

**~(~)~**

Her eyes lit up with a strange fascination, as she pulled the diamond necklace from it's black velvet holder. She laughed, throwing her arms around his neck kissing him delightfully.

Mikan scowled at them, and kept walking, her pace slow. She resented the couple she saw in their home. She wished that was her.

As she walked, the cool air biting at her skin, she absentmindedly fingered the ruby necklace hanging in the hollow of her neck. It's smooth surface reminded Mikan of before everything fell apart.

The houses lit up with colourful Christmas lights made her heart clench. Her house used to look like that. Now, she didn't even want to think about it. At all.

Mikan fastened the white earmuffs to her ears once again, and stuffed her white gloves in her pockets. The faint wind played with the tips of her hair; as he boots crunched against the snow.

Mikan escaped from the hell he kept her in. But, despite how much she denied it, she _still_ loved the bastard.

She took an immediate left, and found herself in a small clearing, the leave-less branches covered in sparkly snow. Mikan felt a small smile creep over her lips. This was the happiest she'd felt all holiday season, and it was from a peaceful field.

Finding herself in the center, she fell back against the blanket of snow, limbs resting at her side.

She felt relaxed, and the cool air now felt good against her skin.

/_his fingers brushed her collar, sending a _

_Shiver of delight up her spine./_

Mikan felt herself shiver in the mere thought of the touch. She wanted him so badly, at the same time, wanted him in the fiery pits of hell.

/_she felt the cool metal of the necklace rest_

_Against her skin, and she heard the clasp _

_Click together in the back./_

Mikan's hand jerked up to the ruby necklace, running her fingers over the surface of the chain. She drank in the feeling of it, remembering when he placed it around her neck.

/_her hair swept over her shoulder, as_

_Butterfly light kisses were speckled_

_Over the back of her neck./_

Her neck warmed, as did her cheeks. She could still feel the sensation of his lips on her neck, lightly sucking on the tender spots.

/_she had her chin between his fingers, as he_

_Lifted and turned her head towards_

_Him, his soft lips descending_

_Upon hers./_

Mikan had long since let go of the necklace, and touched the gloved fingers to the pink skin. Her breath grew short, having difficulty remembering this happened only an hour ago.

/_his lips massaged hers, in a song only they_

_Knew, a burning erupted in the pit of_

_Her stomach, as they pulled back_

_For air, she gripped his shirt_

_And drew him back_

_For more./_

__Her left hand clenched the empty air, as she let go of the imaginary fabric she'd held moments ago. The cottony feeling she'd gotten from her memory, had ceased, as her mind lapsed her back to what happened next.

/_desperation clouded them, as her fingers_

_Matted in his dark locks, his hands_

_Working themselves up her shirt_

_His skin meeting hers,_

_As she waited./_

Mikan nearly jerked herself up, the feeling of his fingers on her skin all too _new_ to be from a memory. She fell again, mind whirling.

/_then, as if the clock struck midnight,_

_He jerked away, pulling a black-_

_Berry from his jean pocket,_

_Clicking the answer _

_Button and_

_Talked./_

Mikan knew what came next, though she dreaded it. Her horror of a romance plagued her, like a cheesy movie you'd seen a thousand times only to know they get back together in the end. In the end. Mikan wanted to _end _this memory.

_/"Luna," he greeted, glancing at her like _

_She meant nothing to him, like the_

_Last five minutes never happened_

_He talked to the women, un-_

_Aware, he was killing her_

_With every word he_

_Said./_

Mikan choked on her tears, clenching her hands.

/_he ended the call, a strange smirk on_

_His perfect face, as he slid the _

_Phone away, and touched_

_Her cheeks./_

The end of the memory was almost over, to the joy of Mikan. Only to reach the worst part.

/_he swept his fingers over her crest-Fallen face, _

_And kissed her nose, staring deeply into her _

_Hazel eyes, saying without remorse_

"_I love you, so much,_

_Mikan."/_

He lied to her, her said he loved her, but he didn't. So Mikan wasn't sure why she still bore his token of affection, nor why she stayed with him. _They always said love was blind._

/_he stood up, the room feeling suddenly colder_

_To Mikan, as he grabbed his jacket and _

_Left, with the last few words, _

"_I'll be back."/_

Three hours later. It took three hours before Mikan realized he wasn't coming home until late. Very late. She waited, and waited. When she remembered his secretary's name was Luna, and she knew for a fact, Luna wanted her boyfriend. And apparently, she got him. So, in a fit of anger, Mikan left the house too, but in the opposite direction of his work, but to where she was now.

The love of her life was cheating on her. They'd been through so much together, and now he was throwing it away for an affair that broke Mikan's heart. What a wonderful Christmas. Mikan's heart ached, for what used to be hers. It started snowing, slowly, like a well-rehearsed dance of snowflakes.

Her sad eyes turned up to the pale, sunlit sky, feeling the ivory flakes land and melt on her face. He had promised, but chances of the truth were slim.

Her eyes watered, as she finally faced the truth. He wasn't coming back. Her nose burned, her cry, strangling in her throat, the tears spilling from her eyes. They slid down the sides of her face, past her temple, and soaking in the fluffy material of the ear muffs. Her sobs were silent, as her now cold cheeks were nipped at by the freezing wind. The temperature had dropped drastically, and now, Mikan shivered and cried.

She cried because he was cheating on her. She cried because he didn't love her. She cried because she _loved_ him.

"Mikan." Her name rolled off his tongue and she almost believed it was a dream, and illusion.

She kept sobbing, letting herself believe it was a dream. Her gloved hands had been thrown over her eyes, seeping into them.

Fingers wrapped around her wrist, prying her hand off her face. There was the face of her cheating boyfriend. His ruby eyes were soft, as his ungloved hand—the one that wasn't gripping her wrist—wiped away some tears with the pad of his thumb.

She turned her head away, glaring at nothing.

"Look at you," he said, "Lying in the snow and crying. Why is that?"

"You should know." Mikan spat, and was forced to sit up by him.

"Mikan, what's wrong? If it's about Luna, then it's not what you think. I only went because she lost a file, and it was a major client. Please believe me." He said, forcing her to look him in the eye.

Mikan didn't know what to do. She really wanted to trust him, but she didn't want to get hurt. "Don't do it again."

"I won't." He promised, and Mikan caved. She was too vexed by him. He was like a drug. The addiction was what kept you there. The love for it. He was like a spider, and she the poor unfortunate fly to get tangled in his web.

Mikan threw her arms around him, sobbing, feeling like the women who got the diamond necklace. He hugged her back.

"Let's go home, Mikan." He said, pulling them both up, Mikan clutching to him.

/_I love you Natsume/_

_/So I'm ignoring the scent of Luna's _

_Perfume on your clothing _

_And skin./_

_/Because your mine until you leave,_

_Or until I stop_

_Loving _

_You./_

**How was it? It was a new technique I tried. (If I can call it that.) So, I'm sorry if you didn't like it. Oh, and the drug thing was **_**not**_** a reference to Twilight. I guess it was kind of dark. More depressing then anything. The nose burning thing is what happens to me when I cry, so I put that in here to be a little more relatable. (Sorry if you don't then.) I hope you like it, and hopefully I can write a happier one/shot before Christmas. Review or flame. Whatever. Happy early Christmas! :D**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
